Brotherly Love
by kyobu
Summary: Sasuke had a secret relationship with his older brother. one day, while being attacked by fangirls Naruto helps him out and has been acting strange ever sence. Will Sasukes' secret be exposed? AU itasasu sasunaru hints
1. Naruto to the rescue!

"Hey." he said, kissing him lightly on the forehead. he shook him gently by the shoulder. "C'mon. You have to get up. You'll be late for school. Naruto's gonna be here soon."

The second boy sat up, starring at him blankly, before he pulled him down into the bed with him. "Don wanna go school none." He held the other closer to him. "Wan stay here with you." he said, still half asleep.

"I know, Sasuke. I know." he said, and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, "I wish I could stay home with you too, but I have to go to work and you have to go to school."

"But Itachi..."

"No buts, yours, mine or other wise." said Itachi, sitting up, "Now up, sleepy head, or you'll miss breakfast."

Sasuke moaned, but did as he was told. Itachi left the room to start the coffee. Sasuke changed quickly, pulling on a pair of fading blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He walked into the bathroom and fixed his hair so it was spiked in the back.

He walked into the kitchen and quickly ate a bagel (A/N: lol I'm running out of breakfast foods...). He almost chocked as he downed a cup of coffee (A/N: but, luckily, he didn't...lol...I almost put hot chocolate...you'd have to read my other story to understand that...I'll post it later...) before heading out to meet Naruto.

Naruto stood at their meeting spot. A slightly more awake Sasuke uttered a quick "I'm sorry" to his friend.

"It's okay." said Naruto, smiling.

Sasuke glared at him. "How the H-word can you be awake already?"

"'Cause I had ramen for breakfast! You should try it sometime!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack the hyper blonde as they started to walk to school, Naruto going on and on about anything and everything. As soon as they entered the school grounds they were attached by Sasukes' fan club. Sakura and Ino lead the pack of squealing high school girls. They bother tackle-hugged Sasuke at the same time, nearly knocking the still sleepy Sasuke over.

"Back off, Sakura!" said Ino in a voice so annoying that it almost rivaled Sakuras', "I got here first, so Sasuke's mine!"

"What are you talking about Ino pig? I got here first! Sasuke's mine!"

"Shut up, bill board brow! You'd have to be blind to think that! I obviously got here first! Sasuke's mine!"

"What are you guy's talking about?" asked Naruto, putting his arms around the rather annoyed, now awake, Sasuke, "He's mine!"

They all gaped at them, jaws dropped. Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the still shocked fan girls.

"Thanks." said Sasuke, who was now slightly embarrassed.

"You're welcome!" Naruto replied, smiling.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh," said Naruto, blushing slightly. He let go off Sasuke's hand, "right..."

During the day, some of their friends asked them about that morning. Each time Sasuke would reply the same thing: 'we were just getting away from the fan girls' and every time, Naruto would blush. When Shikamaru asked and got the same answer he laughed.

"That's one way to get them off your case. Nice thinking, Naruto!" he said, giving Naruto a high five, not noticing that he was blushing. He walked away, still laughing.

After a few more hours and what felt to them like about a hundred people asking them the same question, all getting the same response, it was finally time to go home. Naruto and Sasuke were walking home together when Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't talking as much as he normally would and wasn't nearly as hyper as he had been that morning.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke and he stopped walking.

"Ne?" Naruto asked in response, stopping next to his friend.

"You're not nearly as hyper as you should be." he said, a look of concern crossing his face, "Are you feeling okay?

"Yeah...I'm fine. It's just...I'm sorry about this morning." Naruto said, blushing much more visibly now and started walking again.

"Is that what's been bothering you? Don't be. It got us away from the fan club."

"But now the whole school thinks we're.."

"Who cares what they think? It's not true anyway, and it would be nice if we didn't have people constantly breathing down our necks. More time to work and be able to breath."

"Yeah..." said Naruto slowly.

They reached the half way point between their houses.

"See ya tomorrow!" said a much happier blonde, but Sasuke noticed he was faking it.

He decided not to show he knew his blonde friend was faking it. He smiled and waved back before saying, "Bye!"

Naruto turned around and took off down the street. Sasuke walking quickly in the other direction, towards his house.

"I'm home!" he called as he threw open the door and walked in to the house.

To be continued...

(A/N: laughs evily i didn't know where to end it and, honestly, i had forgotten about this story lol little bit ooc i think, but hey, what ever. please review and let me know what you think. )


	2. Dinner time!

"I'm home!" he called as he threw open the door and walked in to the house.

"Have a good day at school?" Itachi asked him, standing in the door frame between the kitchen and one of the many halls.

"Not really." he said, dropping his book bag on a chair as he walked over to his big brother and threw his arms around his neck, "But I get to be with you now."

"That you do." said Itachi. They stood their, kissing in the door frame, neither one wanting to pull back.

Itachi ran a hand down his little brothers spine, causing him to shiver in delight and moan slightly. Itachi wrapped his arm around the others waist, pulling him closer. He ran the fingers of his free hand gently through Sasukes' hair before twisting a strand loosely around his finger.

Sasuke pulled himself closer to his brother, grabbing the older mans shirt as he did. They stayed like this for a few minutes, and, if it weren't for the difference in the colors of their clothes, you wouldn't be able to tell where one body ended and the other began. Itachi let the younger Uchiha go and Sasuke, reluctantly, let go of his brother, pouting cutely.

"Awww…You're no fun, Nii-san…" he said, crossing his arms and turning so his back was mostly towards Itachi and he was looking over his shoulder slightly.

Itachi smacked Sasukes' rump playfully, chuckling when the younger boy blushed. "Go start dinner, I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine, but you owe me." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Do I?" Itachi asked him playfully.

"Yes. Now hurry up and take a shower so you can pay me back." He gave his brother a sky smile.

"Fine." said Itachi, chuckling to himself as he walked off towards the nearest bathroom.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets to see what was available. He quickly scanned the contents before selecting a few boxes. He pulled out some pots and pans from another cabinet and put them on the stove, filling one with some water and turning on the burners (A/N: FIRE!) underneath them before going to the refrigerator and retrieving a few more items. Returning to the counter, he sprayed the pans with cooking spray (A/N: do they even have that in Japan?).

He chopped up some peppers and put it in one of the pans to fry. He added rice to the pot when the water had started to boil (A/N: he's lazy it's instant rice…lol…) . He stirred the peppers and, when they were almost ready, he cracked open some eggs into the remaining pan. He was about to add the peppers to the egg when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and he felt his brothers lips brush against the back of his neck gently. Sasuke paused for a second, but continued, dumping the peppers into the eggs.

Itachi walked over to the table and sat down. "It smells so good." he complained, "Can't you make it cook faster?"

"Sorry, but no." he said turning off the burner under the rice and tending to the omelet, "Maybe I could be persuaded though…"

Itachi got up from his seat at the table and walked over to his brother. Sasuke turned his head to look at his brother and Itachi quickly planted his lips on the others. Sasuke , a little surprised by the sudden kiss, did nothing at first, but soon kissed his brother back. Itachi pulled away a few seconds later, ending the kiss as suddenly as he had started it. "Is that persuasive enough?"

Sasuke mumbled something along the lines of 'fine, but you still owe me' and his brother laughed. Sasuke quickly finished preparing the meal and he placed it on the table.

Itachi helped himself to the meal placed in front of him, but Sasuke starred hesitantly down at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned, "You didn't poison the food, did you?"

Sasuke glared at his brother then down at his empty plate again. After a few minutes, he seemed to make up his mind about something. He stood up and walked over to where his brother was sitting and sat down on his lap. Itachi was slightly confused at first, but soon went back to eating around his younger brother.

Sasuke helped himself to his brothers plate of food. He paused, chopsticks in mid air, when Itachi wrapped his arm around him. Sasuke waited a few seconds and, sensing no danger, he continued to eat from Itachis' plate.

They quickly finished the dinner, neither saying anything. When they were done, the loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher. Itachi stood behind Sasuke as they filled the dishwasher, and watched his brother.

Sasuke tucked a stray hair behind his ear and found himself wrapped in his brothers arms. He felt a pair of soft lips graze his neck. Sasuke put the plate he had been holding down on the counter and moaned slightly as he felt a tongue trail lightly along his neck, fallowing almost exactly the same path he lips had taken. He was slightly confused when the tongue left.

"Oh…" he moaned quietly as Itachi started sucking on a spot on the back of his pale neck. Itachi tightened his grip on his brothers' waist with one arm and started lifting the others shirt up with his other hand. Sasuke moaned again (A/N: again lol) as Itachi loosened his grip on his waist and stuck his hand down the front of his pants.

Itachi pulled away and loosened his grip on his brother. Sasuke quickly turned around before his brother could let him go completely and pushed his lips to Itachis', he wasn't going to let his brother have all the fun. But Itachi had other ideas. He bit his brothers lip playfully, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Sasuke whimpered but opened his mouth and Itachi nearly choked him (A/N: Sasuke has a bad habit of nearly choking…lol) when he shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled back, gagging and blushing. He glared at his brother, "What the H-word did you do that for? You didn't need to choke me!"

"I'm sorry…It's just…"he said holding his brother tightly to him. Sasuke rested his head against his brothers' chest, blushing and feeling bad for going off at his brother. "I'm sorry." he said again, giving his brother another squeeze.

Sasuke reached up and gave his brother a light kiss, "It's okay. I'm sorry for going off at you, I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?"

Itachi leaned down and kissed his brother. "Fine, but do I still owe you?"

Sasuke gave him a sly smile. "Of course you do, you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Fine, fine." he said, also grinning, "But you're the one who's going to regret it."

"I doubt that. When it comes to you, the only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt sooner."

Flashback

Sasuke looked up at his big brother and felt his heart twinge as he looked at his cool, icy eyes and emotionless face. He felt sad every time he looked at his brother. Sad that Itachi was sad. Sad that Itachi was so cool to him. Sad that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make Itachi, the only one he had ever felt anything resembling love towards, smile.

Sasuke had known for a while that he liked his older brother, but he was afraid to tell him. Afraid Itachi would laugh in his face. Afraid that he would be even colder towards him. He didn't tell anyone how he felt, not even Naruto, his best friend. He knew Naruto would just shrug it off, think nothing of it and accept him, but everyone else might not. Though he didn't show it, Sasuke was deeply afraid of rejection.

Finally, one night, he had gotten sick of seeing the same dull expressionless look on his brothers face. He stared at Itachi for a few minutes and he stared back at him, neither saying anything. Suddenly Sasuke launched himself at his brother, taking Itachi by surprise, Sasuke had tackled his brother to the ground and was now on his hands and knees above his brother, He lowered his head and kissed his big brother on the lips for the first time.

"Daisuki, Nii-chan." he said after he had pulled back.

Itachi stared up at his brother, still shocked and not quite comprehending what had just happened. A hurt expression suddenly adorn his little brothers face and he blushed slightly, making the young boy look even cuter than normal, and started to get off his brother.

"Gom…" he didn't get to finish his apology when his brother kissed him. Relief washed over Sasuke's face when he realized that his brother was, in fact, kissing him. Itachi pulled away a few seconds later.

"Daisuki, Sasuke-chan," he said as he sat up and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. He looked down at his brother when he felt his body shaking and saw that he was crying. "Douka shita no?" he asked, concerned.

"You don't know…how long I've…waited to hear you say…those words…"he managed to say through his tears. "Arigatou." he said, barely audibly.

Itachi tightened his grip on the young boy. "You don't know how long I've waited to say them."

End Flashback

Sasuke smirked at the memory and put his arms around the man laying asleep in bed next to him. He rested his head on his bare chest and listened to his steady slow breathing and the pounding of his heart. Sasuke adjusted himself so he was in a more comfortable position and felt himself falling asleep also.

"Daisuki, Itachi…" he muttered to the sleeping person next to him before falling asleep himself.

To be continued...

(A/N:I had a hard time deciding where to insert the break and this was about half way so i went with it, plus i think it's kinda sweet, but that's just my opinion please review!)


	3. Revilation

He was woken up the next morning when Itachi sat up.

"What time is it…?" he asked sleepily.

Sasuke looked up at the clock. "Seven twenty…" He sat up abruptly, fully awake. He quickly got dressed and saw the red mark on his neck was still there. He quickly put on a t-shirt that covered it and kissed his still half a sleep brother on the lips and headed out the door without grabbing anything to eat.

"Love you too…" said Itachi, falling back down on the bed.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto, who he was surprised to see was still waiting for him.

"Gomen." he said quickly, blushing.

"It's okay." said Naruto, smiling, "Let's hurry up and go before we're late."

"Okay."

They started to walk to school, Naruto talking about ramen, big surprise there. He suddenly stopped and looked at his friend. "You're actually awake…how?"

"Huh?"

"You're usually still half asleep…Who are you and what have you done with my Sasuke?"

"Your Sasuke? Since when did I belong to anyone, let alone you, Dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a hurt expression on his face. "And why can't I call you mine?"

"Don't look at me like that, it's creeping me out. And because I said you can't call me that. Only…" his voice trailed off and he blushed.

"Only who can what?" asked Naruto, abandoning his hurt expression and smiling evilly.

"No one. It's nothing," His blush started receding.

Aww…C'mon!" he said, now giving Sasuke a pleading expression, "I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"It's nothing. Now come on before we're late."

"Right! Let's go!" It took Naruto a few minutes to realize that Sasuke had avoided all of his questions, but by then they were both in class and there was nothing he could do about it. He decided to bug Sasuke about it during lunch, but, by then, he had forgotten about it again. Even if he hadn't forgotten about it he wouldn't have had the chance to ask him, thanks to Sakura.

She and the rest of the fan club couldn't stop bugging them and demanding a better explanation for the previous day as to why Naruto had acted the way he had (A/N: doesn't make sense to me…). Naruto sat there, trying to ignore them and just eat his ramen at first, and Sasuke just ignored them too. But, when they wouldn't leave them alone, Naruto started blushing and Sasuke glared at them and told them to back off. After a while the normally always calm Uchiha couldn't take it anymore and went off at them.

"Just shut up and leave us alone!" he shouted at them, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, "I'm not in love with Naruto! I love…" he stopped, not wanting to blurt out to the whole school that he was in love with his brother and, was is his imagination, or did Narutos' face drop when he said that. He noticed that the cafeteria had gone dead quiet and all eyes were on them (A/N: save for Shikamaru, he found it too troublesome to bother). The members of the fan club all had hopeful looks on their faces, each hoping that it was them that his was in love with.

"Who?" asked Sakura, the only one who had recovered.

"No one. It's nothing." he said as he sat down again, his face bright red.

"Who?" the other members started asking. They continued to pester him about that. The blush faded from his pail cheeks and a scowl replaced it as he started to get annoyed again. "Who? Who? Who?' they continued to ask.

Naruto could see that his friend was getting really ticked off. Even though he was upset to find out that his friend didn't have feelings fore him and he really wanted to find out who Sasuke liked, partly because he wanted to hurt kill them, partly was just out of curiosity. He shook his head and decided to help out his friend. As much as he wanted to find out who it was he liked, he didn't want to find out that way, he wanted Sasuke to tell him himself.

He grabbed Sasukes' wrist and tried to drag him away from them before he went off at them again and completely embarrass himself in front of the whole school. Sasuke reluctantly let himself be pulled away, but Narutos' attempt was futile, as the fan club swarmed around them and wouldn't let them pass. Naruto could practically see the veins popping out all over Sasukes' face, and started inching away from him after letting go of his wrist. Naruto hadn't gotten very far when Sasuke went off.

"I love Itachi! There! Happy?" Everyone in the cafeteria starred at him with a shocked expression, including Naruto (A/N and Shikamaru lol). Everyone, including Sasuke, just stood there for a few seconds until it registered in Sasukes' mind that he had just told almost the whole school that he was in love with his big brother.

He quickly ran out of there, blushing profusely. Nobody moved to stop him as he ran out of the cafeteria and towards his house. Naruto recovered shortly after Sasuke, and fallowed him out of the school and towards where ever he was going (A/N: Naruto had never been to Sasuke's house and, there for, doesn't know where it is).

When Sasuke got home, he ran into his brothers who had just gotten home from work. He ran into Itachis' arms, nearly in tears and still bright red. He almost knocked over the surprised and un-expecting Itachi. Once he had realized that Sasuke was crying he tried to calm his brother, rubbing his back gently. "Shh…" he soothed (A/N: Itachi? Soothe? Lol), "It's okay. Nii-chan's here." After he had gotten Sasuke to calm down a little he asked him what was wrong.

"They…They were…They were picking on me and Naruto and I…I lost my temper and told them…that…that I'm in love with you…And now everyone's going to hate me…"

"Shh…It's okay. I'm here and that's all that matters."

"But…but…"

"But what? What about them? Who cares? Alls this matters is that we have each other. Who cares what they think? This just means I get to kiss you in public."

"But…"

"What?"

"But Naruto…the look on his face when I blurted it out…what if he wont be my friend anymore?"

"Shh…of course he will be. It's Naruto. Now lets go inside. I'm not about to let you go back to school." he let go of Sasuke and lead hem into the house by the hand.

Naruto sat hidden, observing the scene in front of him. He sighed as he watched Itachi lead Sasuke inside, realizing that he could never replace Itachi in Sasukes' heart. He stood up and walked back to the school. When he got there he saw Gaara, his only other friend, leaning with his back against the front of the school building.

"Any luck?" he asked Naruto.

"No."

"Have you given up on him?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah." he said slowly.

"Do you think you could give me a try?" he asked, grabbing Naruto by the waist and pulling him closer to him.

"You sure move fast."

"And you love it."

The End

(A/N: sorry…es kinda rushed…decided to throw Gaara in there at the last minute cuz I didn't want my poor Naru-chan to be all alone…will change when I stop being so lazy)


End file.
